


Not Quite Perfect

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-09
Updated: 2005-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season two, episode seventeen. Justin went to Vermont without Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Perfect

Almost everything was exactly like Justin had imagined it.

There was a fireplace in the room, a gas one with a dial on the wall, and Justin had spent five full minutes turning it up and down, watching the flame leap and die, leap and die, feeling the flare of warmth on his cheeks. The bed was huge and had a pillow top, so it was firm but not too firm, and was covered in the thickest comforter Justin had ever seen. The bathroom had a whirlpool tub, and Justin had perched on the edge and turned the taps to watch the jets churn bubbles in the water. 

The woman who ran the bed and breakfast made crab and lobster frittata for breakfast, and she packed it in a basket with a carafe of hazelnut coffee and a green linen napkin. She left plates of warm oatmeal cookies on the console table at the bottom of the stairs, and she called everyone "dear". The house was always filled with cooking or baking smells, and it was always warm. People tromped in from the slopes with red cheeks and smiles on their faces, stamping the snow from their boots before parading up the stairs. 

Even the mountains were just like Justin had pictured them in his head, all snowy and majestic and sprinkled with stands of evergreen trees. 

The only thing missing was Brian.

Justin tried to ignore that fact, but every time he got the breakfast basket, he noticed the way the things were arranged to fill the space. Every time he started a fire he couldn't take his eyes off the second arm chair. Every time he got into bed he felt the ridiculous amount of room between him and the other edge of the bed, and even when he sprawled out as far as his limbs could go there was almost a foot of space on either side of him.

He still went snowboarding, riding in the lift by himself, going down the intermediate slope even though the jumps intimidated the hell out of him, and he succeeded in not throttling the people at the bottom that celebrated a good run with their significant others. He patted himself on the back and awarded his self-control with a hot chocolate from the lodge, turning his back on the couples cuddling in front of the stone fireplace.

He still took hour long baths, and put his feet up on the headrest at the other end of the tub. He sketched the way the mountains had looked in the sunset with his elbows propped on the edge of the tub so he wouldn't get his paper wet, and read an entire novel while his fingers and toes went pruny.

He still spent long minutes in bed in the morning, and if he jerked off with his eyes squeezed shut and Brian's face in his head, so what? He did that at home too.

Justin enjoyed Vermont. He loved the bed and breakfast and he really loved snowboarding.

But he wished Brian was there nearly every second of every day. 

Almost everything was exactly like Justin had imagined it. Except for Brian's absence.

And that was a big exception.


End file.
